The sith redemption
by brad
Summary: who will control the galaxy, sith or jedi. will the jedi survive this attack. i own Darth Krion i dont no if you faithful readers like it or not, so tell me. plz tell me
1. the jedi attack

KOTOR

The sith redemption

A dark figure was walking down the bridge of a Sith warship, she ignited his blue lightsaber preparing for the battle that loomed ahead. Two sith solders were in patrol until they seen a Jedi before them, the solders hesitated then let there blasters rip. The barrage the solders had created caused no trouble to the Jedi she jumped and cut one of the Sith down, the other decided to make a run for it. She decided to let him go and warn the other solders. She was thinking 'if they get more solders down here then it would be more fun'.

Then the solder walked up to the sith lord and said "a Jedi is on the ship Master" the mysterious figure replied "why did you run instead of killing him" the solder said "the Jedi is a girl and she killed my partner on patrol" the sith lord replied "you are no use to me" then he was burnt to a crisp with blue lightning.

The Jedi walked up to the bridge there was a strong smell of a burning corpse, she cringed at the smell. Then she walked in to see the figure and she said "this ends now Raven" then she lunged at him and struck his saber.

He struck at her face then said "you can join me" she said while blocking "why would I want to join you Ravin" he replied "I can give you unlimited power" and he blasted her with lightning.

She was just standing there Raven said "you can join me Katrina and you will rule the galaxy" she surrendered to the darkness and bowed at his feet and said "I pledge my allegiance to the Sith".

He said to the solders " take her to a bacta tank, she nedds healing before she can undertake training. The solders left the room and Raven was laughing at the fact of how easy it was to turn Katrina to the darkside. The Jedi are weak it was time to strike…..


	2. the sith strike back

"The Sith have another Jedi" said master Vrook. He was upset his student had turned to the dark side. He walked off and started to get ready to train another apprentice. He seen a young Rodian who was gifted with a lightsaber. The Rodian's name was Kortana and was only twelve, most Jedi aren't as skilled with a lightsaber. He walked down the corridor and knocked on master Vrook's door. He was called in and he said "you called master Vrook replied with "do you want to be my apprentice". The young Jedi replied with "yes master" with excitement in his voice.

The rodian had left the room, Vrook was alone, he liked it he had just asked Kortana if he wanted to be his apprentice. Was he ready for another student? He decided to look for the Rodian. He wanted to start the padawan's training strait away, he walked out to the plains and seen the Rodian dead. Vrook decided to have a closer look at the body. He seen the jedi had been struck down by a lightsaber.

He seen his old student standing in the horizon, he knew this day would come, he sensed a lot of anger in her. She said "I will destroy the Jedi then control my new empire" she jumped over twenty feet and ignited her lightsaber. Vrook reacted just in time and parried, he realised that she was stronger than ever.

He attacked and she blocked every strike, then she cut his face then with a quick three sixty turn he dropped at her feet.

She yelled "I told you I would defeat you". Then she walked into the academy and cut down all the Jedi, the Jedi council felt it on Corasant.

The Sith lord was standing next to his apprentice and laughing he said "the sith will the galaxy once more". There were six Jedi left. Master Vandar said "we must make a decision, do we hide or strike the Sith. The republic has decided to back us all the way for this mission".

The sith lord said "it is time activate the star forge we will have an unlimited fleet to control the galaxy…..


	3. the sith battle

**The Sith Battle **

The girl was strong, she decided to challenge Raven for lordship.

She walked down the hallway of the 'dagger'. There Raven was, standing there waiting, then he said "I was waiting for this day" then he ignited his saber. It was quiet other than the hiss of Raven's lightsaber the girl lunged at the dark lord and with a hiss the battle had begun.

The two lightsabers clashed with a barrage of light she struck at the man with such ferocity he was knocked back, he said "let the darkness consume you". He retaliated with lightning throwing her across the room. She dropped to the ground. He jumped and landed next to her. He was about to strike her down, then she rolled to the left as he stabbed down, he was furious. He did a quick summersault and regained his stance, he beckoned her to come to him, and she did as she was told, she lunged at him with such force that he dropped his lightsaber. Raven made up for hi mistake by using force push, the girl slid across the ground.

She recovered and tried to strike Raven down. He had summoned his lightsaber. The girl blocked a barrage of strikes waiting for an opening. The Sith lord didn't give an opening, he was skilled in lightsaber combat. She kicked at him and he fell to the ground, she now had an opening, she tried to strike him but he was prepared for this move.

He ignited a second blade, there was a clash of light and Raven used the force to through her to the other side of the room. She hit a wall and there was a loud crack. She stood back up. She was bleeding out the mouth. He got back up and walked over to his apprentice.

She jumped up and struck, the Sith Lord was caught off guard. She tried again and again to strike him down but he was too good for her.


	4. the conclusion

**The Conclusion **

He spun around and struck with such power that she knocked her lightsaber out of her hand.

She used the force to throw him against the wall he dropped his lightsaber, she jumped up and kicked Raven in the ribs. He started coughing up blood. She summand her lightsaber and went to strike the Sith down he ignited his second saber and blocked her attack.

Two solders walked into the fight and they seen there master in a fight and they pulled out there blasters and shot at the girl. She flipped to deflect the blaster bolts, but she let Raven regain his form. She jumped to the solders and sliced the blasters out of there hands.

Then she cut them in halve, she jumped and rolled to the side. And did a 180 degrees turn to face the Dark Lord again. The lady jumped and as she landed she cried out in pain.

She was begging to the Dark Lord to let her live. He said "no" and cut her down.

He bent down to pick her lightsaber up and she grabbed his arm and drove her lightsaber through his heart.

She summand the solders to putt her in a bacta tank.

**Meanwhile at What's Left of the Jedi Academy**

Two Jedi knights and three padawan's survived the Sith attack. They had there lightsabers clipped to there belts. The Ebon Hawk flew into the hanger, and two Jedi Knights and the Exile walked out towards the survivors. The Exile said "who did this" the Jedi replied "the Sith apprentice" the Exile was Surprised then said "Raven has an apprentice" the other Jedi replied "Raven did this he will pay" then the Exile was knocked over, she said "Raven is dead". The others looked at her and said "how do you know" she replied "I felt a great disturbance in the force, and it was of the dark side. I figured it was to powerful for the apprentice, so it was Raven". The Jedi got on the Ebon Hawk.


	5. Raven's child

**Raven's Child**

**The Exile**

**Part 1**

The Exile walked down the bridge in her grey robes. Korrana walked up to the woman and said "why did Raven turn to the dark side, Violet" the Exile looked at her and said "I don't know, many believe that her was always meant for the dark side, others believe he was to powerful, and that the Jedi should have stopped him from going to the Mandelorian Wars".

**FLASHBACK **

"There is know stopping them Raven, there are too many Mandelorian's. The Jedi will be slaughtered"

The Jedi replied "it is a trick I plan to wipe them out at Malicore 5. Don't worry, the Jedi die with honor today, they help win a war".

Raven ordered the retreat to Malicore 5.

**END FLASHBACK**

The Exile ran to her room with tears running down her cheeks.

Korrana was confused, then she seen a child. It was connected to the force then she clicked on. The child was Ravens, she walked to the child then knelt down and asked "what is your name little boy"

The child replied "I am Malak, Daddy named me after his best friend" and he started to play with the blocks on the ground.

Korrana looked at the blocks and seen the child was going to die in a battle with the new Dark Lord.

Korrana ran to the Exile and told her what she had seen.

The Exile looked at her puzzled, then said "why would he fight the Dark Lord, he isn't going to be a Jedi"…..


	6. a new order

Sorry folks -I forgot to put a disclaimer up at the start of this fanfic but here it is.

The star wars characters and galaxy belong to George Lucas. I own Darth Krion and nothing else.

**A new view**

**Fifteen years later**

**The Ebon Hawk**

There was rattling in the ship. The two Jedi where locked in combat. Then a male walked into the room. He walked up to the older Jedi and said "mother. The Sith flag ship is ahead. Should we send a message to the republic" the woman known as the Exile said "no. this is my battle I have to do this alone" then the old lady left.

Malak was confused. He was very distant from his mother because he wanted to become a Jedi, against his mothers will. He walked into his room and went to sleep.

DREAM

"You will not become a Jedi Malak" said his mother. He replied "I will do what I want. I hate how you control my life. I am old enough to make the decision to become a Jedi" the boy stormed off.

His mother was sitting there crying. She screamed "I hate the Jedi" and then she cried herself to sleep.

The little boy was in his room, he stood there, and mumbled "I wanna be a Jedi, it isn't fair" he walked into the hallway and there was a dark figure standing in his way. There was a hiss and he seen a red lightsaber. Then he died.

END DREAM

Malak woke with a jerk. There was sweat beading down his face. He was repeatedly whispering "it was just a dream" he stood up and made his bed with the force. He put on a pair of pants and walked into the training room. He ignited his lightsaber and started practicing.

Then his son walked into the room, followed by his little sister the two children started to attack each other with two training sabers.

The father decided to watch the two children.

His wife Rebekah walked into the room carrying there newest child Hikaran. He turned to watch the two children, and then his wife asked is this child going to be a Jedi. Malak replied "no, I cant feel the force flowing through him, like I do with the other two".

The woman smiled and said "thank you, I didn't want to risk loosing this one". She walked back into the room.

The two children struck at each other with skill. The male was faster and stronger but the girl held him off. She turned to the right and struck his hand then she held her lightsaber to his throat. There dad walked down clapping and said "congratulations Kara" then he walked over and picked her up and sat her in his shoulders and said "Trent, go to the medical bay and ask the droid to fix up that hand".

The father said "you will be ten next week, what do you want for your birthday". The little girl said "I want to be a great Jedi knight daddy".

The boy was walking to the medical bay, and then one of the Jedi knights on the ship said "you can use the force to heal yourself". The young Jedi said "can you teach me how to heal myself" the Jedi said "I can teach you lots of things, like how to create lightning and to throw people into walls. I know how you are angry about loosing to your sister. Next time you will beat her". The young Jedi walked into the room and started to learn the new moves. It only took a couple of days to learn how to summon lightning and throw it at walls. Then he said "I'm ready to take on my sister" and walked of to the battle room.


	7. the darkness rising

Disclaimer: The star wars characters and galaxy belong to George Lucas. I own Darth Krion and nothing else.

**The rise of darkness**

The little boy arrived to the battle room. His sister stood there waiting, she knew his technique, she knew he would spin to the left. She anticipated the strike and jumped over the blade. She landed and had to duck. The strike nearly took her head off.

The boy knew his father would wake up soon. The boy thought to himself 'I have to end this fast' he struck to the left. While she was blocking he blasted her with lightning.

Just then the father walked into the room to see his daughter sprawled on the ground. he looked at his son and shouted "did you do this"

The child started to giggle he replied "yes I did dad, and your next". With the flick of his wrist the boy had his lightsaber ready.

His father had forgotten his lightsaber. The father used the force to summon his daughter's saber. Then his saber came out of the room, and it rested in his hand. Malak said "you don't want to do this Trent"

The boy said "Yes I do" (think of Darth Sidious's voice). The boy flipped to the right.

The father seen it happening and held a defensive stance. The attack was swift. Malak started to use the second blade, he was flicking the two sabers everywhere.

Trent was finding it hard to block the onslaught. He blasted lightning at his father.

The man dropped to his feet and passed out.

**MEMORY**

**The Jedi academy **

The boy walked into the Jedi master's room. It was peaceful surroundings. There were beautiful grey marble walls. The room was lit by sunlight, there where three masters standing in the room.

The first one was a girl. She was beautiful. She had dark mysterious eyes and shoulder height brown hair. Her hair was held up in a ponytail. Her skin was tanned and she was an hour glass figure.

Then there was the Rodian. He was strong and looked as if he was a blade master. He had a pail yellow skin. I had heard about him, his name was Korya.

Then there was the final master his name was Sidius. He was very powerful in the force. There where tales that he killed two dark Jedi just by looking at them.

The boy didn't believe the rumors. Then he decided 'if the master could do that he would stay in his good books.

**END THE MEMORY**

Malak woke and looked over at the floor. His daughter was staring at him.

He said "I need to go to the Jedi academy honey. Do you want to come?"

The girl replied "yes daddy, but my arm hurts".

He walked over and seen her hand was burnt. He took her to the medical bay to see the droids. The did as much as they could, but it wasn't enough. Finally the droids said "the hand is irreparable, but we can give her a mechanical hand if you want?" Malak replied "can she move the hand or use a lightsaber again?" the droid said "no, the hand has taken irreversible damage, it wont function properly again" the man said "give her the mechanical hand" and he walked off.

His wife came up and said "where is Trent? I cant find him anywhere" Malak replied "honey he has turned to the dark side, I have to find him" the wife had a scared look in her eyes. She said "what will you do to him if you find him?" he replied "I will try to stop him". He knelt over and kissed her forehead. He whispered "I love you".


End file.
